1. Technical Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate to the field of sessions management technology, and more particularly to a portable electronic device and method for scheduling sessions of a portable electronic device.
2. Description of Related Art
Portable electronic devices are being used increasingly in everyday life. The rapid acceptance and growth of packet-based networks has led to the development of numerous resource services, which are beneficial in both residential and business contexts. These resource services include application sharing, video conferencing, media streaming, gaming, and the like provided during session on the portable electronic devices. Unfortunately, it is often difficult for a file manager to adequately control the sessions or the many possible services associated with the sessions.
Therefore, there is a need for an efficient and effective technique for automatically associating different sessions with different resource services.